Power Rangers Ultra Force
by Crowe Baggs545
Summary: Power Rangers Ultra Force
1. Power Rangers Ultra Force

Tim telling his story  
  
Last Monday should have been the greatest day of my life. I just graduated from High School, my girlfriend was great and I had the best friends anyone could ever ask for. But instead of being a great day, it was a day a tragedy; it was the day the monster attacks began.Again. It was ten years ago when they first started, and it went on for five more years. Angel Grove was defenseless; the Power Rangers hadn't been around these parts for the last five years.  
  
For the past week the Monsters have been attacking the city, killing innocent people, and taking prisoners. It seemed as if they were trying to take over the Earth again. Then after school one day I heard a loud crash coming from downstairs, and I immediately rushed down only to find a monster attacking my parents. The last thing my father said to me was take Steve to safety.  
  
Steve is just like every other freshman in high school. He likes to break rules, be a punk, but what 14 year old isn't. He sits in his room all day with the lights off with jet black walls. He is very well.weird and is a brat to my parents, but he's my brother and I love him.  
  
I was chased back up stairs by the monster and grab my little brother Steve; and made a dash out the window and landed on the garage. I jumped down and Steve followed jumping into my arms. Steve and I thought we were safe hiding under the porch, but that all changed in the blink of an eye; one moment I'm trying protect my younger brother from a falling stone wall, to waking up in the middle of a futuristic room with a robot and without Steve.  
  
As I awoke I was greeted by a small robot named Alpha 5, he told me that the Varox; a race of Alien Bounty Hunter were on Earth trying to find the all power-full Zeo crystal for Master Vile. After listening to the robot for five seconds I panicked and tried to get out of the room and find my brother.  
  
I was banging as hard as I could off the walls screaming for my brother as loud as I could. "STEEEEEEEEEEEVE, STEEEEEEEVE, WHERE ARE YOU? Alpha interrupted me telling me that Steve was kidnapped by the Varox, and that he saw me fighting as hard as I could to protect my brother. I didn't remember fighting but I knew that if I had to, then I would have done everything I could have to protect him.  
  
I sat back down on the bed and put my head in my hands and broke down in tears. "My parents are dead, my brother was kidnapped, what a great family member I am. I failed as a son and as a brother." I had to take a stand; but first I had to know where I was and where in the heck this robot came from.  
  
"Excuse me, Alpha; what exactly are you and why am I here?" I, asked  
  
Alpha replied, "I am an Alpha unit, the fifth in a long line. I was built on the planet Edenoi by King Lexion. I was later given as a gift to the great Zordon of Eltar; the mentor of the Power Rangers. I ha..." I interrupted.  
  
"Power Rangers? WOW, you know the Power Rangers; where the heck are they, we need them out there, you see what the Varox are doing out there, call them up, and get them here!"  
  
Alpha stated. "Oh Tim, I wish that were possible, the problem is, is that the Rangers Powers come from the Zeo Crystal..."  
  
I replied angrily, "What is this Zeo Crystal and what does it have to do with the Power Rangers?"  
  
"The Zeo Crystal is one of the most powerful forces in the universe. It is what powered the Zeo Rangers to take on the Machine Empire." Said Alpha.  
  
I replied, "So what are you going to do about it, use the Zeo Crystal and take out the Varox?"  
  
"Well Tim, the Varox are after the Zeo Crystal and we cannot afford to let them know that the crystal is in the Power Chamber." Answered Alpha "Alpha, I don't care about the Zeo Crystal, I'm going to get the Varox back...Somehow."  
  
Present  
  
Just as Tim finishes the alarms go off  
  
"What the heck is that?" Tim asked. "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi The Varox are unleashing another attack on the city." "Well Alpha, it was nice meeting you, but it's time for me to leave, now if you can show me how to get out of here."  
  
Tim leaves out the front door of the Power Chamber, and looks in the distance to see nothing but desert surrounding him. "Well, it looks like I have a long walk." As Tim begins his long walk back to civilization Alpha walks out the front door of the Power Chamber and hands Tim a watch. "Thanks Alpha, but I don't need a watch." "Tim, if you need anything or you are in danger of anyway, press this button." "Ya, ok thanks Alpha"  
  
Tim puts the watch in his back pocket and begins to walk back to the  
city. 


	2. Power Rangers Ultra Force chapter 2

"Wow, this is one messed up dream." Tim walked for quite a while; by the time he got back to the city the Varox had called it a day, so Tim went to the juice bar and began to study the watch that Alpha had just given him. He pressed a button and a melody began to play; only to catch the ear of one Justin Stewart.  
  
Justin and Tim graduated together and were the best of friends through High School. Justin was an extremely bright kid, we was in high school well before his time and was always with the other Turbo Rangers, until they left for space. He decided it would be best if he went back to his normal grade to make some friends and enjoy the rest of his childhood while he still could.  
  
Justin then approached his high school buddy, "Where did you get that?" Justin asked with a nervous voice. Tim replied, "Ummmm it was a gift, a birthday gift. Yah that's it." "Tim your birthday is in December." Justin said "Yes, yes it is, actually I have the funniest story to tell you; you see I was at the Pow.."  
  
Justin then pulls up his sleeve and reveals the same thing.  
  
"Tim, this is very important. Where did you get that?" "Well ahhhh, it started off when the Monsters began attacking. They attacked my house, killed my parent's right in front of me, then they attacked me and Steve, I tried to fight back but they were just too strong. The next thing I know, I woke up in this futuristic room with a robot." "Alpha!" Justin stated "But how? The Power Chamber was destroyed." "Justin, what are you talking about, how do you know all this?" Tim asked "I guess you already know too much, so I might as well tell you. Remember back in 1997 when I was originally in high school?" replied Justin "Yah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Tim questioned "Tim lets get out of here, there is something I have to tell you."  
  
Tim and Justin then walked out of the Juice Bar and jumped into Justin's Blue Jeep Wrangler.  
  
"So, what's so important that you couldn't tell me in there?" Tim asked Just as Tim finished asking his question they pulled up to the entrance to the desert where Tim found him self after his encounter earlier in the day. "You ready to go off-roading?" Justin asked "Are we going to see Alpha?" Tim replied  
  
The screen fades onto the outside of the Power Chamber with Justin and Tim pulling up to the Power Chamber.  
  
"Holy. It's here, after all of these years, it's here."  
  
Justin then begins to jump around and celebrate when the Alarms begin blaring as Tim and Justin hold their ears in pain; they then proceed to the entrance which is locked. Justin then begins to talk into his communicator. "Alpha, its Justin, open up the doors, I'm here.here with Tim." "Ay-yi-yi, Justin is it really you?" Alpha replied. "Yes, open the doors, the alarms are killing my ears!"  
  
The doors to the Power Chamber opened as Tim followed Justin into the Power Chamber, only to be slightly modified since Justin's last visit. It was the way he originally saw it. Only the old Zeo suits were lined up in the same position the colored energy tubes were.  
  
"Wow" Justin said in awe as he reminisced the old days he spent talking to Dimitria and Alpha Six. "But Alpha how is all this possible? The Power Chamber was destroyed years ago, before TJ and the others went off to find Zordon."  
  
"Ahhhhh Justin, I only wish I could have found you earlier. You see when Zordon was captured; Dark Specter decided that I should be given me to Astronema as her personal servant. She had injected a virus in me so that I would have no knowledge of what was going on with Zordon and the Rangers. Eventually the Phantom Ranger snuck on to the Dark Fortress and rescued me. He took out the virus and brought me back here." "The Phantom Ranger helped me dig up the broken pieces of the Zeo Crystal and the Zeo transformer; it rebuilt the Power Chamber instantly. Later that day as we finished the finishing touches, he told me that he had to leave, and that someday the Varox would be after it. Billy told me that the Blue Senturion would be back around the time of the invasion. But the last time Billy saw the Blue Senturion, he was on his back.destroyed."  
  
"Alpha, why do you say Billy as if he was the Phantom Ranger?" Justin asked Alpha replied, "Because Justin, he was. But that time has passed and he is gone."  
  
"Okay, I have almost no idea what the heck is going on, does some care to shed some light on the situation?" Tim asked.  
  
The Alarms sounded as Alpha, Justin, and Tim looked at the viewing globe to see a few Varox ripping apart the city.  
  
"Alpha, they worked for me once after the Power Chamber was destroyed, do they still work?" Justin asked  
  
"You're Turbo Powers? Ay-yi-yi yes they still work."  
  
"Well, what am I waiting for? SHIFT INTO TURBO"  
  
Just then a blue bolt of lightning struck Justin as he yelled...  
  
"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER"  
  
The Blue Ranger appeared right before Tim and Alpha.  
  
"Whoa, Excellent, it's been to long" Justin yelled  
  
"Holy. So was that what you were going to tell me earlier?" Tim asked.  
  
"Yes it was; well here goes nothing." Justin stated  
  
Tim and Alpha looked on; Tim's mouth was wide open as he saw a blue beam teleport out of the Power Chamber. 


End file.
